Interesting Is Not A Word
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Just Listen: We all know that according to Owen, interesting is not a word. Annabel x Owen Futurefic. Drabble-y ficlet.


Interesting Is Not A Word

**A/N: **Here's this little drabble-y ficlet. It's my second Just Listen drabble-y thing I think. Third Sarah Dessen. This came out as a little bit more than what I consider a drabble-y ficlet, but I liked it. I just got my own copy of Just Listen and I was inspired to write this. I borrowed some quotes from the actual book. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Just Listen. And any quotes or phrases you recognize are most likely the property of Sarah Dessen…I'm just borrowing them for fun. :)

**Interesting Is Not A Word**

"So what do you think?"

"They're, um, interesting."

"You know, I thought we had gotten over this, I don't know five or six years ago," Owen sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

Annabel feigned innocence, "What do you mean?"

"Interesting," he said, "is not a word."

"I was trying to be nice. I'm sorry for the placeholder. I didn't want to be mean. They're _standing right over there,_" she lowered her voice so that the four teenage boys couldn't hear her. "Look, it's not that they're bad or anything—they're just not my cup of tea."

"So it's a no for these guys?"

"Why do you keep asking me?" Annabel dodged answering. "I told you, you were in charge of the musical entertainment, under one condition—"

"No techno," they repeated together.

"I know, I know," Owen waved it off. "But it's your big day."

"Our big day," she corrected.

"Mallory and my mom insist that a wedding is the _Bride's_ big day and that I should check everything with you before making a final decision," he explained.

"Your mother and sister are very wise women," She smiled and patted him on the arm. "Maybe we could just hire a DJ, play some Jenny Reef and some other commercial, mass produced crap sung by teenagers completely controlled by corporate marketing."

Owen looked disgusted, "Or _not_."

She smiled, "Humor, just taking a stab at humor."

"It wasn't funny," he said simply. "So it's a no for these guys?"

"God yes," she breathed, "I mean could you imagine those lyrics at a wedding reception?"

"They weren't really wedding appropriate," he agreed, "Okay. I'll get rid of them."

Owen stood from the chair he had sat in next to Annabel and started toward where the band was set up. The boy who seemed to take charge of the band stepped forward to meet him. She looked on as he told them they weren't going to be hired.

"We're going to have to pass. I'm sorry boys," he replied, "It's not me. I found your sound _enlightening._ It's the Bride-to-be, she just can't appreciate musical genius when she hears it."

The band began to pack up and Owen was on his way back to her. She was scowling when he sat down next to her. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you blame me?" She questioned.

He chuckled, "It was the truth."

"What are you going to do about entertainment at our reception? Do you have an idea? Or do I need to resort to hiring a DJ?" she changed the subject.

"Maybe I can get Truth Squad to play," Owen shrugged. "Their tour ends a week or so before the wedding and they'll be in town anyway, something for Remy's family. They used to play weddings so I'm sure they can put together a suitable set. Rolly could probably talk them into it, I mean, if they're not 'broken up' this week," he did the little air quotes. "I swear every time I go to one of their shows Ted's throwing a tantrum, saying he's leaving for good. Anyway, what do you say to that idea?"

"I could live with that," she nodded.

"Okay," he clapped his hands, "It's settled. What's left to do?"

"Guest list and seating arrangements," she answered immediately with a smile on her face. "That'll be fun, right?"

"No. Tasting entrees fro the dinner was fun. Picking out a cake was fun. Auditioning bands, I _knew_ you would hate, was fun. Trying to decide where to seat people so they don't come in contact with people they don't particularly like and so that the day doesn't end in an all out bloody brawl—not so much," Owen explained, "Though I must say it would be an interesting end to the happiest day of our lives."

"Interesting?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Interesting," she repeated with a smile, "is not a word."


End file.
